villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Masquerade
Masquerade is a major antagonist in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers anime series. He is a Darkus brawler, and a member and mastermind of The Doom Beings. He is shown as someone who manipulates others, recruiting Chan Lee, Julio, Klaus, Billy, Komba, and many minor characters to destroy the Battle Brawlers. However, he turns good after Dan defeated him during their final battle in episode 38, and reveals himself to be the male-and-evil separated personality inside Alice Gehabich. Appearance Masquerade wears a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass (it seems to function like a Bakupod). He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest, however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He has what seems to be golden blond hair that is in some sort of spike pattern that really doesn't have a real pattern at all. Masquerade also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. Gallery Masquerade evil grin.gif|Masquerade's Evil Grin Masquerade laughing.png|Masquerade's Evil Laugh Character Masquerade initially appeared to be stealing Bakugan all over the world and manipulating his victims into using Doom cards. When Dan battles him in an effort to halt this, Masquerade witnesses Drago's power and becomes interested in him. He has his minions battling the brawlers (lending his Guardian Bakugan Reaper to Darkus-using ones). He is disappointed by Reaper and replaces him with the more potential Hydranoid (sending Reaper to the Doom Dimension). Masquerade's goal was to make his Hydranoid evolve to make it the ultimate Bakugan, so he can hold the Infinity Core and bring it to Naga. He did this mainly by using Doom Cards which send the opponent's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He was the Number One Brawler ranked online which made this goal far much easier to attain since everybody challenged him trying to gain his spot. To get rid of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, which started to become a problem, he recruited the top ranked brawlers in the world, Klaus, Chan Lee, Julio, Komba, and Billy. After they all failed in their task Masquerade punished them by sending each of their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension which evolved Hydranoid into Dual Hydranoid. He is shown to be very cruel as he banished two of his Bakugan (Laserman and Reaper) to the Doom Dimension. During a battle, he sent Dan to the Doom Dimension because Dan didn't want to lose Drago and later, he battled Dan's friends, and they lost on purpose. He also battled Joe Brown and Wavern for the Infinity Core, but lost. After that he went into the Doom Dimension himself to face the Darkus Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra, he faced an illusionary Alice. He defeated her and Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid. He later lost to Dan Kuso and reformed, having Alice revealed as his host/alter ego. After that, he made one final appearance helping Dan defeating Centorrior and Druman, after which he leaves Alice. Before disappearing, however, he gave her his Alpha Hydranoid. He appears briefly in the episode of New Vestroia named "Shadow Attack", and he encourages Alice to battle Shadow Prove instead of running away by when Alpha Hydranoid tells Alice not to apologize as he'll see it as a sign of weakness, followed by an image of him. He appears as a ghost-like image in this episode, probably due to the fact that his mask was destroyed at the end of the original series. Trivia Masquerade originally appeared as the main antagonist, but finds out that Hal-G is the true main villain in season 1. It is rumored if Masquerade appears in Bakugan Reboot ''as the main antagonist or the major antagonist. He appeared in ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Game as the secondary antagonist when Marduk is the true final boss. However, Marduk is the main antagonist, Masquerade is the secondary antagonist, Hal-G is the minor tertiary antagonist. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villainesses